Adolescence
by Fairy Amaterasu
Summary: Naruto está enamorado de Mikasa, pero Mikasa ama a otra persona... ¿Qué será capas de hacer el rubio por captar la atención de Ackerman?


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ninguno de los dos manga/animes que he utilizado me pertenece. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Izayama y Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

No hay spoilers del manga, ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**Adolescence**

* * *

.

.

_"Definitivo, hoy es el día, esta noche sí lo haré"_

Tenías la mirada firmemente perdida en el trasero de la pelinegra a tu lado. Estabas tan concentrado en detallar con meticulosa atención esa parte de su anatomía, que no mediste la poca discreción con la que lo hacías. Su cabello azabache, sus ojos grises, su piel pálida y su misteriosa personalidad siempre te habían llamado la atención.

Al principio le temías, tienes que admitirlo. Luego empezaste a sentir admiración hacia ella. Pero, poco a poco esa admiración se fue trasformando en algo más. Y el hecho de estar en la misma brigada, sólo había reforzado más tu vínculo hacia ella. ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentir aquello? No, no lo sabías con exactitud. Pero desde hace meses, pasabas horas acostado en tu cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en ella.

Para variar, en ese preciso momento te estabas preguntando: _"Maldición, ¿Por qué Mikasa es tan hermosa?"_, pero aún no percibías lo poco disimulado que estabas siendo al mirarla.

—¿Entendieron? —preguntó el cabo Rivaille con firmeza, sacándote de tu hipnosis.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamaron todos al unísono. Tú les seguiste corriente, pero era obvio que no habías prestado atención a absolutamente nada de lo dicho por Rivaille.

—Naruto Uzumaki. —llamó el susodicho, para colmo.

—Dígame, señor. —tensaste tu cuerpo luego de responder.

—¿Entendió lo que acabo de explicar? —preguntó acercándose a ti—. ¿Entendió que de ello depende la humanidad?

¡Si ni siquiera escuchaste…! Respiraste profundo luego de tragar saliva, dispuesto a responder.

—¡He entendido a la perfección! —Mentiste cínicamente—. Estaré dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mis habilidades; para mí sería un honor ofrecer mi cuerpo y mi corazón por el bienestar de la humanidad, señor. —respondiste.

Todos los presentes soltaron una risita ahogada al escucharte hablar con tanta seriedad. Fue a causa de lo que expresaste. Al percibirlo, repasaste lo dicho, buscando el origen de tu fallo.

—Bonito discurso Uzumaki —Rivaille afiló su matadora mirada hacia ti, eso te escalofrió la piel—, pero deje de estarle viendo el trasero a Arckeman y présteme atención. Aún no he explicado el motivo de esta reunión.

—¡Si, señor! —exclamaste sin vergüenza. De cierta manera, te sentiste aliviado. Al menos no te habías perdido de nada importante.

—Quizás ya algunos han podido notar que he citado sólo a los mejores soldados de la humanidad —señaló Rivaille, haciéndole una seña con la mano al resto, indicándoles que podían sentarse.

—Perdón que lo interrumpa pero, ¿Por qué se encuentra la rubia aquí? —Sasuke señaló a Armin—. Es decir, basándome en su motivo…

—Arlert está aquí porque su inteligencia nos puede ser de ayuda —Rivaille tomó asiento—, al igual que Nara. —señaló.

—Que fastidio. —susurró Shikamaru colocando su mejor rostro de hastío, gesto muy típico en él.

—Perdón por volver a preguntar —Sasuke volvió a interrumpir, esta vez señalándote—, pero, ¿Por qué cito a este idiota también?

Fue correcto que te aguantaras, aunque en ocasiones odiaras a Sasuke Uchiha, debías controlarte estando al frente del cabo.

—Él, al igual que Jâger, son "la más preciada esperanza" que tiene la humanidad —Rivaille informó aquello como sí tal hecho indicara lo contrario—. Jâger Eren tiene la habilidad de transformarse en Titán, Uzumaki Naruto posee el Kyûbi en su interior. Eso los hace formar parte del 'club de los mejores soldados de la humanidad'.

Tú y Eren sonrieron, orgullosos.

—Perdón por volver a preguntar, pero…

—Ya deje de preguntar y cállese Uchiha, déjeme hablar —espetó estoicamente. Eso bastó para cerrar la boca del Uchiha. Tú también ahogaste una risita de burla.

Rivaille hecho un vistazo rápido a los seis soldados que estaban a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que todos guardaran silencio y prestaran máxima atención, pues la información que estaba a punto de comunicarles era sumamente delicada e importante. El cabo abrió la boca para empezar a hablar.

—Lamento interrumpirlo, de nuevo —Eren levantó la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el cabo, de mala gana.

—¡Necesito ir al baño, señor!

—¿No puede esperarse?

—No creo, señor.

—Pues tendrá que esperarse.

—La verdad tengo un agudo dolor en el estómago —avisó el castaño, colocando la mano en su estómago y poniendo una mueca de urgencia—, necesito ir al baño.

—Eren, ¿Estás bien? —Mikasa lo miró preocupada—, ¿Te duele mucho el estómago? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe al baño?

—Ni hablar Arckeman, —interrumpió Rivaille rápidamente—, usted se queda aquí. —concretó seca y cruelmente. Dicha orden obligó a Mikasa regresar a su asiento.

No pudiste evitar sentirte ligeramente celoso al ver a Mikasa tan preocupada por Eren, pero trataste de tomarlo como 'preocupación de hermanos'. Ella siempre se preocupaba por Eren, eso era algo que nadie podía impedir.

—Puede que la causa de tu dolor provenga del mal estado de la comida que le reparten a la tropa, Eren. —opinó Armin.

—Dejen de estar hablando pendejadas —La paciencia de Rivaille se estaba acabando—, cállense y tomen asiento…

—¡Señor! —Eren se levantó—, solicito permiso especial para ir al baño.

—Aguántese —ordenó—, Y ¡Nara, despiértese!

Shikamaru estaba empezando a babear la mesa, pero el grito de Rivaille lo despertó de golpe.

—Señor. —Mikasa se levantó, nuevamente.

—Ahora que quiere, Ackerman.

—Solicito un permiso especial para que Eren vaya al baño.

—Permiso denegado, siéntese y cállense —El típico ceño fruncido de Rivaille se estaba frunciendo más—. Todos ustedes mocosos impertinentes, cállense y escuchen. —ordenó de una manera tan fría, que congeló a los seis soldados presentes.

Cuando no se escuchó ni el sonido de un zancudo, Rivaille se dispuso a abrir la boca para pronunciar su primera palabra referente al tema citado.

—¡Cabo Rivaille! —lo interrumpieron nuevamente, pero esta vez, fue un hombre el cual abrió la puerta de manera ruidosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, tratando de guardar la bendita compostura.

—¡Ha ocurrido algo alarmante! —Informó algo agitado aquel hombre—, el capitán Kakashi requiere su presencia en el comedor.

_"Maldición"_ Rivaille echó un último vistazo a su alrededor, y luego suspiró con tedio. Definitivamente ese día no lo dejarían explicar los parámetros de la misión que posiblemente salvaría a la humanidad. Ni modo, luego de dar otro suspiró, esta vez de molestia, el cabo Rivaille se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que retirarme —informó—. Mañana a la misma hora los quiero a todos aquí, nuevamente. —Antes de salir, a Rivaille se le resbaló la puerta de las manos, causando que ésta se serrara en su propia cara.

Tú sonreíste al escuchar la puerta serrarse atrás de tus espaldas.

—Eren, Sasuke, ¿no les gustaría hacerle una bromita a Rivaille? —Dibujaste una sonrisa perversa tras aquel comentario—, ya saben, como esconder su pasta dental, decirle que en su café hay una cucaracha o algo por el estilo.

—Aún estoy aquí, Uzumaki. —la tétrica voz del cabo te tensó completamente.

—¡Buenas noches, señor! —Te levantaste rápidamente de tu asiento, tomando posición firme—. ¡No note su retorno!

—Nunca salí —indicó recelosamente. Si la mirada de Rivaille matara, definitivamente tú cuerpo sin vida ya estuviera en avanzado estado de putrefacción, en ese momento—. Ahora todos retírense a sus habitaciones. Y ni se les ocurra salir, de lo contrario se las verán conmigo. —amenazó.

* * *

.

.

Anduvieron sin un rumbo específico por los solitarios y sombríos pasillos del castillo. La noche había traído consigo un calor sofocante y una calma inusual en las instalaciones de la Tropa de Exploración. Mikasa se había desviado al baño. Por otro lado, Eren, Armin, Shikamaru, Sasuke y tú caminaban con parsimonia, mirando desinteresadamente a la hermosa luna que repartía su tenue luz a través de la extensa ventana, a lo largo de aquel pasillo que conllevaba a los dormitorios. Tú sólo los estabas acompañando a sus habitaciones, ya que, Eren y tú dormían en otro lugar, por seguridad de todos. Había soldados que aun desconfiaban de nosotros.

—Adolescencia —habló Armin—. Etapa de maduración entre la niñez y la condición de adulto. En general se define como el periodo de tiempo que los individuos necesitan para considerarse autónomos e independientes socialmente.

—Yo lo defino como el momento en que te cambia la voz —opinó Sasuke—, te sale pelo en lugares imaginados y se te alarga el miembro.

—Y te dan ganas de follar —añadió Eren, sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta de lo dicho—. N-no es como que a mí me den ganas de follar…

—En el hombre —esta vez habló Shikamaru—, la adolescencia es la etapa de la vida en donde una "hechicera te hechiza", cuando se completa el "hechizo" entonces tú comienzas a cuidarla y a sentirte preocupado por ella, ya que ahora todos vivimos tras el asecho de los Titanes, por lo que no sólo sientes miedo al ser alcanzado por la muerte, sino que también te aterra que la muerte la alcanzase a ella.

—Vaya, Shikamaru. Tu forma de ver la adolescencia es muy filosófica y siniestra —Armin sonrió mirando hacia ti—. Mikasa te hechizó, ¿no es así, Naruto?

Por alguna razón, aquel comentario te hizo soltar un gruñido de molestia.

—¿Por qué demonios terminamos hablando eso? —te quejaste—. Es irritable.

—Allá está Mikasa.

—¿Dónde? —volteaste tu mirada rápidamente, luego del aviso de Eren.

Efectivamente viste a Mikasa, yendo hacia los dormitorios de las mujeres. En ese momento te armaste de valor, y decidiste caminar hacia ella.

—Deséenme suerte. —dijiste. Todos tus amigos te apoyaron, incluso Eren. Él mismo sabía que tú estabas desvivido por su hermanastra, y te aceptaba. Eso te daba esperanzas.

—Buenas noches, Mikasa —al oírte, la pelinegra se detuvo.

—Buenas noches —dijo inexpresivamente.

—Eh… Mikasa —Valor, requeriste todo el valor para hacer aquella pregunta, pero a fin de cuenta lo lograste—, ¿No deseas dar una caminata? El cielo está despejado y la luna está nítida. Quizás te guste.

Mikasa te miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego sus facciones de relajaron un poco. Tú no pasabas desapercibido ningún gesto formado por ella.

—Bien —aceptó—. Pero Rivaille ordenó dirigirnos a los dormitorios y no salir.

—Pues, si somos sigilosos él no se enterará. —sonreíste.

Ella sólo asintió y se dedicó a seguirte. Momentos después se dirigieron al extenso jardín, donde pudieron ver la luna y el cielo sin ninguna restricción. Durante un largo momento, Mikasa miró con detenimiento la blanquecina luna que se alzaba en el oscuro firmamento. Tú sólo la mirabas a ella ya que no tenías ojos para nada más, en ese momento.

—Tienes razón —habló ella de repente—, el cielo está despeado y la luna se ve nítida. Mi familia y yo solíamos comer mantequilla de maní mientras la veíamos. Pero tengo casi ocho años que no la como —Mikasa bajó la mirada. Su rostro se había tornado nostálgico, pero de alguna manera no se veía triste. Al parecer, recordar a su familia la hacía feliz.

—Mikasa, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —La pregunta salió de una manera tan espontanea, que incluso tú mismo te sorprendiste.

—'Enamorado' —reiteró ella, sin inmutarse por la pregunta—. No lo sé exactamente, ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

—B-bueno —rascaste tu nuca y te sonrojaste levemente; que obvio fuiste—, es cuando empiezas a experimentar una especie de sentimiento que vas más allá de la amistad hacia cierta persona, entonces cuando estás con él, tu corazón late más fuerte de lo común y sonríes sin ninguna razón.

—Suena interesante —ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba la luna—, como tú lo explicas, incluso suena divertido.

—En ocasiones lo es —La miraste de reojo—, cuando 'esa persona' corresponde a tus sentimientos.

Mikasa dejó de observar la luna para mirarte a ti. Eso te puso nervioso, pero afortunadamente lo supiste disimular a la perfección.

—¿Tú alguna vez has estado enamorado? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestaste ampliamente—, de hecho, lo estoy.

—Oh —alzó sus cejas—. Es secreto, ¿cierto?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—No.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

—No quería saberlo.

—¿Quisieras ser mi novia? —Tú mismo te sorprendiste al preguntarlo, tanto que bajaste tu mirada para no ver sus gestos—, es pronto para pedírtelo pero… nuestro futuro es incierto, podría morir en una semana, o incluso mañana, así que pensé que no debía perder más tiempo en preguntártelo.

Un silencio los rodeó, entonces levantaste la mirada y percibiste el ligero asombro que reflejaba Mikasa. Tú rostro estaba sonrojado, lo podías sentir arder, pero incluso confesándote de aquella forma, ella supo conservar su expresión de siempre.

—No es que tenga miedo de morir, ni tampoco estoy afirmando que moriré mañana, es sólo que últimamente he querido besarte… —volviste a bajar la mirada; al decir aquello te fue imposible mirarla a los ojos —, y creo que sólo el miedo a fracasar vuelve a un sueño imposible…

Te acercaste a ella y le diste un casto beso en los labios. Así se mantuvieron por unos segundos, hasta que tú te separaste. Ella no se quejó, ni te rechazó. Sólo se quedó quieta y esperó que tú terminaras aquel contacto que los unió por ese corto periodo de tiempo.

—No creo que haberte enamorado de mí haya sido una buena idea. —indicó seriamente, mirándote a los ojos.

—Uno no elige a quien amar. —respondiste de la misma manera.

—Yo amo a otra persona, Naruto.

Ya habías pensado en eso. Para todos en la Legión no era novedad que Mikasa Ackerman amaba a una persona que no eras precisamente tú. Ya lo sabias, pero eso no hizo menos doloroso el momento.

—Es secreto, ¿cierto?

—Sí —espetó ella, alejándose de ti—, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —asentiste, esforzándote para disimular tu tristeza lo mejor posible.

* * *

.

.

—Misión fracasada —susurró Eren oculto atrás de una columna—. Repito, misión fracasada.

Shikamaru y Armin ya se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones. De seguro, ambos ya estaban acostados en sus camas, Shikamaru soñando en 'ser libre como una nube' y Armin soñando en 'ser libre y recorrer el mundo'. Fantasías similares (?).

Eren y Sasuke se habían dirigido al comedor, ya que el repentino citado de Rivaille les había hecho perderse la cena. Momentos después decidieron esperarte, antes de dirigirse a las habitaciones.

—Vaya, perdedor —comentó Sasuke al ver tú demacrado aspecto—, su gesto lo dice todo.

Te acercaste hacia ambos, y percibiste que estaban a punto de burlarse de ti. Por eso frunciste el ceño notoriamente.

—N-Naruto —Eren tembló señalando a la botella de sake que tenías en la mano—. ¿Q-que rayos es eso? —preguntó escéptico.

—Es para curar las heridas internas. —dijiste, empinándote un trago.

—La misión dejó secuelas en la mente de Naruto —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—, creo que a esto se le llama 'estar despechado'.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa botella de sake? —preguntó Eren, notoriamente preocupado.

—De la habitación de la comandante Tsunade.

—¡Acaso quieres morir! —exclamó espantado.

—Ya está media vacía la botella así que el daño está hecho. —declaró Sasuke.

—No me importa nada —dijiste—, he hecho cosas patrióticas como matar Titanes y salivar a damiselas en peligro…

—Oh no —Eren tomó sus cabellos de manera dramática—. ¡Está borracho!

—Cuando Eren murió yo la abracé… pero eso no sirvió de nada… hip-

—¿Eh? ¿Yo morí?

—No le hagas caso —Sasuke colocó tu brazo en sus hombros—, Naruto está muy borracho.

—¡¿Eh~?! —Te alejaste de Sasuke repentinamente— ¡¿Yo estoy borracho?!

—Lo estás.

—¡No! —porfiaste. La verdad si estabas bastante pasadito de alcohol, pero no querías admitirlo—. Además la botella la tomé de la habitación de Tsunade muy fácil, hip- ella estaba durmiendo y roncando fuertemente como una locomotora a vapor, hip- y por cierto, casi grito del susto al verla sin maquillaje, es todo un horror…

—Ya cállate, Naruto.

—La perra estaba casi desnuda buscando que cualquier pendejo se la folle en un santiamén, hip-

—Detente.

—Saben, además creo que incluso la muy perra se le ha ofrecido al cabo Rivaille~ pero este es tan gay que la ha rechazado, hip- Siempre he visto a Rivaille como el más reverendo de todos los gayis, siempre limpiando y… hip- incluso creo que tú le mueves la gelatina Eren, así que cuídate de…

—¡Ya basta, Naruto! — Eren y Sasuke exclamaron aterrorizados. Ambos observaban algo atrás de tus espaldas, como si se tratara de dos titanes de 17 metros a punto de atraparlos y devorarlos.

—Están atrás de mí, ¿cierto? —preguntaste, pero ellos no respondieron.

Tú te giraste muy lentamente, encontrándote con unos grandes pechos.

—¡Buenas noches, cabo y comandanta! —Tomaste posición firme al ver a Rivaille y a Tsunade ahí de pie, ambos mirándote exterminadoramente.

—Así que fuiste tú —acusó Tsunade mirando la botella de sake que tenías en la mano—, pequeño bastardo.

—No yo no fui, yo soy inocente, de veras yo no fui…

* * *

.

.

El día siguiente amaneció con un calor más abrasador que el anterior. El sudor caía sin contemplación alguna por tu frente, humedeciendo todo tu rostro. El castigo por el suceso pretérito la noche anterior constaba en realizar una excautiva y profunda limpieza a todos los baños del castillo.

—Cof… perdedores cof… —Neji se estaba burlando de ustedes.

—Dejen de mirarnos de esa forma y pónganse a trabajar, esclavas —Jean también se estaba aprovechando de la situación para hacer enojar a Eren—. Para eso Rivaille les paga, perras. —rió.

—¿Por qué a nosotros también? —se preguntó Sasuke, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—'Por cómplices' —recordó Eren, enojado—. Patrañas. —refunfuñó, levantándose del suelo y quitándose los guantes. Era hora de descansar.

Tú te sentías infinitamente mal, no sólo por lo sucedido la noche anterior, sino por haber implicado a tus dos mejores amigos en el paquete Premium. Te levantaste quedamente, y saliste al pasillo para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Naruto —escuchaste la voz de Mikasa, lo que te hizo voltear tan ferozmente que tu cuello tronó—, oí lo que te sucedió.

—Así que ya se regó el chisme.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí? —preguntó tajantemente.

—¿Qué cosa? —tú fingiste conocimiento.

—Saquear la habitación de la comandante Tsunade. —indicó impávida.

—¿Saquear? —Te sorprendiste—. ¡Eso dicen! Pero si sólo tomé prestada una botella de sake —reíste divertido—. Bueno, en realidad mi objetivo era otro, pero la botella se cruzó en mi camino.

—¿Así que no ibas específicamente por el sake?

—No —Agarraste tu mochila y sacaste un frasco de vidrio, con un contenido casi inexistente—. Iba por esto. —se lo entregaste.

Ella sólo con mirarlo supo de lo que se trataba. Le brillaron los ojos de la felicidad, eso te hizo sentir un alivio infinito y que todo había valido la pena.

—Es… mantequilla de maní. —dibujó una sonrisa.

—No es mucha pero, quizás te haga recordar tu…

—¿Por qué? —te interrumpió—. Ya te dije que tú no me gustas.

—¿Eh? —Alzaste una ceja, fingiendo haber sido ofendido—. No lo hice para ganar puntos contigo. Lo hice por qué pensé que te gustaría.

—Eso es mentira.

—Sí, tienes razón pero… —te acercaste a ella— ¿Acaso no quisieras probar un poco?

Mikasa vio nuevamente el frasco, con obvias ganas de comerse todo el contenido. Pero en vez de eso, lo guardó en su mochila.

—Después que el cabo Rivaille nos de las indicaciones de nuestra próxima misión, ¿Me acompañarías a comer bajó la luna?

Tu corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo común y tu rostro ensanchó una amplia sonrisa al escuchar aquello. Esa era una propuesta extremadamente tentadora, y sin duda te hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tu querida Mikasa al fin te pedía que la acompañaras, probablemente esa proposición se daba una vez cada cien años…

—Lo lamento, después de eso tengo que seguir mi castigo —sin embargo, tú la rechazaste—. Pero Eren estará libre en ese entonces. Puedes ir con él.

Mikasa abrió grande sus ojos al oírte decirle eso, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. ¿Mikasa sonrojada? ¿Enserio? Te pareció la cosa más adorable que pudiste haber visto en toda una vida, sin embargo, el hecho de que reaccionara de esa manera al nombrar a su hermanastro hacía del momento una memoria agridulce.

—Bien —asintió ella, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ti—, muchas gracias.

De esa manera viste como Mikasa se alejaba de ti. La dejaste ir. Suspiraste cansado y decidiste andar hacia el comedor para beber un poco de agua. Al voltear, te tropezaste con una chica. ¿Aun estabas borracho o qué?

Luego de caer de espaldas al suelo, sentiste unos voluptuosos senos colisionar contra tu pecho.

—¡P-p-perdón! —Exclamó la chica, levantándose totalmente apenada de encima de ti—. ¡E-en serio lo lamento, N-Naruto-kun!

Al abrir los ojos y levantarte sentiste un ligero mareo, pero desapareció tras haber parpadeado un par de veces. Entonces viste que la chica con la cual acababas de colisionar se trataba de Hinata, Hinata Hyûga.

—Oh, ¡Hinata! —te sorprendiste al verla; ciertamente tenían varios meses sin verse las caras. Ella no había cambiado en nada, incluso ahí estaba de nuevo ese singular sonrojo suyo al verte—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—P-pues… —ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Parecía que su actitud sumisa tampoco había evolucionado— acabo de unirme a las Tropas de Exploración.

Oh, retirado lo dicho.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Preguntaste sorprendido.

—Sí —asintió segura—. Me he dado cuenta de que sólo viven plenamente los que no le temen a morir.

Incrédulo, parpadeaste varias veces al escuchar aquello. ¿Esa era Hinata la que acababa de hablar? ¡Enserio!

—Oe Hinata —aludiste con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Te apetecería acompañarme a comer algo en el comedor? Así hablamos mejor.

—E-etto… —el rostro de Hinata se tiñó de un rojo intensó— s-sí, me gustaría, N-Naruto-kun.

* * *

.

.

.Fin

Oh~, después de ese momento, nació un hermoso .

.

Nos leemos luego, ¡Byee!


End file.
